The Difference
by nareiya
Summary: Ch3up!She feels that everyone is against her all the time but the moment he entered her life, everything became different. AsuCaga! ShinnStellar!
1. Chapter 1

**The Difference**

**By Nareiya**

**Summary:**

**She feels that everyone is against her all the time. She feels that everyone despises her, even her own family but the moment he entered her life, everything became different. AsuCaga! Shinn Stellar!**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**I kinda feel to write something worthwhile for now...**

**I kinda feel like this…crappy shit. (Sorry for the language) but I do feel like this and I am hoping that my someone would help me in time…**

**Please enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

The wind hardly blew by, the heat of the sun began to intensify, and nothing was happening in her pitiful life.

The blonde girl of the age of fourteen who is the rightful of astounding amber eyes gazed at the sky even though clouds were rare to be seen.

She closed her eyes and began to imagine. She tried to think of how it would feel if she could fly through that open sky! Oh wonderful that would be, wouldn't you agree.

She imagined herself flying and she stretched her arms, trying to feel the scarce wind around her. If only she can fly! Oh, if only she could, then she would like to go to Singapore where her best friend fled to.

If only Shinn wouldn't have gone, then she would be happy.

However, life is sometimes unfair.

Sometimes you thought you were on top of the wheel of destiny then within one spin, you found yourself at the bottom of the wheel.

This is quite true with this girl who is called Cagalli.

As the scarce wind moved away, she began to open her eyes and she rested her arms back on the soft grass underneath the Sakura tree.

This time, she hugged her knees near to her chest and sighed at the same time. Summer break would be near and that would be more predicaments for her. Yes, because without Shinn, her life would be more of a disaster now.

She then stretched her legs and propped her arms as her pillow as she lay on the soft green grass, she again closed her eyes, hoping for Shinn to come back. She yearns to hear his childish laughter and shouts. She would love to see him trip over a small rock or to slip while going down the staircase.

A smile became visible on her beautiful face. She turned to her right and stretched a bit even though her eyes were still closed. She kind of heard some footsteps but she ignored it, it just might be some sound collision with the wind and some insects.

She then sat up and yawned slightly and slowly, she opened her eyes.

Weird, she kind of saw someone coming but it just might be some kind of mirage since it was too hot for a person to have a walk in her 'territory'.

She slowly stood and her eyes were telling the truth after all. It was her nanny, Mana, along with her annoying and pesky younger brother, Kira.

She began to gather her things and placed it inside her old knapsack. She began to fix her hair and cleared her throat.

"Oh hello Mana and younger brother Kira, nice to see you here!" she feigned the enthusiasm in that greeting and Kira crossed his arms over his chest, "As what I've thought," he took her wrist and began to drag her away from her territory.

"What's with the rush?" she inquired although she knew the true reason behind this act of his younger brother.

As he literally dragged her, they were able to walk some meters away from her territory and upon the sandy fields was their car waiting.

She sighed and faced him, with that innocent look, "Brother," she tried her best to respect him, "I need to stay here." She tried to reason out but with the help of Mana, they were able to push her inside the car.

"What's with the frown, Ms. Athha?" their driver, Nicol asked the obvious, "Aren't you happy that you'll be home very soon?"

She wore her sunglasses and typically rolled her eyes, "Oh...it's nothing," she lied and sank on the seat a bit. Good thing, Nicol, by special request, asked for the car to have four separate seats for the passengers. Therefore, she is occupying the fourth while Kira has the first and Mana sat at the second along with Kira's bags and laptops.

"Miss," he said, "Your teacher told me to give you this card." Nicol asked Mana to pass it to Cagalli, which she received promptly.

She opened the envelop and a paper was saying that she did well during the fourth quarter and two other stationeries were from Shinn!

God, how good Nicol could get. In her life, Nicol is one of the good people, but the good people in her life are very limited. Thank God, she had Nicol. He understands her situation and helps her out.

She opened the two stationeries and she smiled a bit, she covered her mouth to hide it. If it was only she and Nicol riding the car, then she would cry by now but in reality, they weren't, there were other passengers riding the car at the moment.

She folded the stationeries and placed it quickly in the deepest part of her knapsack. She flexed her fingers a bit and as she gazed at the window, she saw that they were already inside the garage of the car.

Nicol stepped out of the car and opened the door for her first. She nodded at him and he smiled a bit in response. As she opened the door, she received an awful kick to the butt from her beloved younger brother, Kira. She looked at Mana but it seemed nothing had happened. As if, she saw nothing.

Sighing as she shook her head, a maid leaded her to the living room where her father was.

Cagalli went there at once and she bowed her head slightly, "Good afternoon, father." she greeted in a monotone and he looked at her as if she has a contagious disease. She ignored that and sat on the chair near her as he gestured her to sit.

"Why did you go 'there' again?" he asked.

She cleared her throat, "I left some things there, father." she replied at once.

He nodded slightly, "Very well then," he took out a paper, "Your teacher told me that you only got twenty five out of thirty-two in Computer. I am disappointed. It's very low, Cagalli."

She bit her lip and sighed silently, "I will try to study harder, father."

He did the tsk gesture, "What is done is done. You can't change it. Because of this, you will not be allowed to go out of the house without my permission, is this clear?"

She nodded her head.

"Go to your room now." He commanded and she obeyed.

She dive on her bed and hugged her favorite pillow, "Oh Shinn, what shall I do?" she asked and hugged the pillow harder, "God, why am I stupid." She released the pillow from her tight grip and laid flat on her stomach, "Wasn't mother the one who told, no, chose for me to study in that old school? Even though it is well known and I have no tuition fee, Kira gets to study in a private school while I get stuck for four years in a public school! Gah! It's so unfair!"

She then sat up and punched the mattress hard, "Lord, what I have done to receive these sufferings? Lord, answer me or maybe later…I might kill myself."

She the put her slippers on and headed to the bathroom.

Oh, how would she solve this dilemma? Would someone come and save this blonde girl?

* * *

"Athrun!" he heard his stepmother's awful scream once again.

He quickly tied the laces of his shoes back and headed as fast as he could to her location, which is at the living room.

"Athrun!" she shouted again and threw him the kettle, "Heat three liters of water in the kettle. Now go!" she then grabbed another cell phone and began to talk in a nice, sweet voice.

He sighed, even if he argues on how to boil the water, he wouldn't win that debate, after all, she is 'the superior' while he is her servant—I mean, stepson. Even though he ain't he real son, she doesn't deserve the right to order him around like a servant.

Didn't they have a servant? Oh yeah, she told her to scram and he replaced her. Didn't his father know about this? Yeah but he was blinded by this bitch's so-called beauty!

God, is the world going up side down? If it is, may God save him! Only him for he had suffered long enough.

His eyes widen as he saw some water vapor escape from the kettle. He quickly shuts the stove off, using the

potholder; he held the kettle and rushed back to the living room where Miss Perfect was chatting in her phone.

"Here's the hot water, Meer." He said but she was too busy. He cleared his throat once more, "Here is the hot water, Meer."

Again, no reaction. His temper quickly rose and thus, he threw the kettle right on her sorry face.

Realizing what he had done, he quickly rushes back to the attic, his room, and he hid under the cover of his bed.

"AATTTHHHHRRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" she yelled as she threw the kettle aside.

**Ten minutes later…**

"Athrun!" his father, Patrick Zala, yelled at his own son, "Why did you throw the kettle at your mother?"

"She didn't take it right away and I was quite impatient." He reasoned out and he received another blow from that deadly whip his father is using.

"Stupid! And you call yourself a coordinator? I don't know if you're my son!" he again yelled and another blow from that whip, "I don't know what your mother would say." He shook his head, "She would be very—" 'Very proud that she has a son who fights for his rights and who won't fall for women who has…over-sized chest!"

He shouted back as tears fell on his face.

With that, he received another blow and the lost thing he thought was his best friend…Stellar.

* * *

"Hey brother, mom said you should be back before dinner!" Mayu, his little sister, reminded him as she skipped off to the numerous clothes stores in the mall.

Shinn sighed as he strolled to the town's beach, it seemed more peaceful there.

He then sat on one of those benches and he gazed at the sea.

How beautiful it is! The sapphire color of it and the people enjoying themselves because of it.

His gaze shifted at the blonde girl who was making a sand castle. He smiled a bit before he left the bench he was sitting on. He kneeled next to her, "Do you want some help?"

The girl smiled back and they both worked on the sand castle.

After accomplishing it, they both went to a nearby ice cream parlor.

"By the way, I'm Shinn." He introduced himself.

She took a small scoop from her strawberry parfait, "Stellar." She extended her right hand, "Friends?"

He smiled back, and shook her hand, "Friends." He said and they laughed a bit.

This is a great start for an awesome friendship but would they forget their former friends? I hope they won't…

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like this fic. **

**I promise to finish the other fics this summer. **

**I'll try to update more frequently.**

**Well, thanks for reading, and if you have questions, I'll gladly reply to that.**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Difference**

**By Nareiya**

**Summary:**

**She feels that everyone is against her all the time. She feels that everyone despises her, even her own family but the moment he entered her life, everything became different. AsuCaga! Shinn Stellar!**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Okay…now, I'm really pissed off now. I just came back from our Science camp. Yeah, I had fun in the activities and especially in the rappelling. **

**I'm pissed because last night, even during our overnight camping in the Girl scout, they went somewhere without texting me and I was expecting a simple, "Good night. Have fun!" in their text but it never came.**

**Therefore, I was tired and slept. They arrive at three in our house and I found out they went to Baguio. I was pissed off not because I didn't come but they didn't tell me. **

**They even expect me to tell them where I will be going and when will I arrive home but they themselves can't send a simple message.**

**Oh, crap. (Sorry for the language). Never mind. As what my best friend told me, don't expect some things to happen. I think he is kind of right. **

**Yeah…**

**Anyway, please enjoy the second chapter!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

"Athrun."

He raises his head, "Yes father," he momentarily stopped eating.

"Your _mother _and I have decided that you would be better off studying in another public school." He said the statement with such ease, "That would be in Onogoro, Orb."

He typically rolled his eyes, _and I thought it was my chance to study again a private school. I bet that school would be somewhat hard like here. Letting me study in a place I don't like. I missed my teachers in my old private school._

He looked at his stepmother as she giggled at one of his father's joke, _Oh my, is she really laughing her head off with his corny jokes or is she slowly pulling his wallet from his pocket again?_

He finished drinking the glass of water, _Oh well. Need to brace myself for another painful struggle._

"Father, I need to go now." He said as he cleared the table and headed to the kitchen. _ My god, another set of dishes to wash, another painful struggle ready to engulf me._

He tried to balance the plates and he successfully did. He quickly placed the dishes in the sink and began scrubbing them. After washing it thoroughly, he wiped his wet hands on the towel and he sat on the chair, sighing, "God what have I done wrong? Am I that bad?"

He buried his face on his palms, "Dear god…mother…why did you left me?"

**Start of Flashback…**

"_What's with the big smile?" a certain irritated platinum blonde, a classmate of his, inquired to the boy with midnight blue hair and charming emerald eyes._

_He poked his classmate's nose gently, "It's none of your business."_

_The boy with platinum blonde hair typically rolled his eyes and kneeled on his chair, "As if I'll believe that crappy answer," his voice raised a level, "Now spill everything, Zala."_

_The boy with midnight blue hair and charming emerald eyes called Athrun, sighed. His classmate was sure persistent and demanding at the same time, "This box," he gave it to him, "Is a box containing chocolates. I am giving it to my mother."_

_His mouth went dry. Did he just say that he'd be giving a gift to…his mother? Who in PLANT, in the right mind, would give their parents, specifically their mothers a gift today?_

_Athrun seen that question through his classmate's eyes, "Today is Valentine's Day." He said simply before he left the classroom._

_**Later on that day…**_

_Since he spent his money on buying the 'special' ingredients for his mother's chocolates, he concluded that the safest way (and the most practical at this very moment) was to walk home. Besides, it seems that his father does not care or he even does not know if he is home or out loitering after school. It was not as if his father will know all of those things and today was no exception._

_Currently, he was walking in the town plaza, a route to their house. He was happily humming a tune when someone bumped him._

"_Watch where you're going, mister!" he yelled to the person who bumped him but ignored his yell. Athrun sighed and picked up the contents of his folder. For a student, he was fond of bringing only the essential needs per subject unlike the others who bring their whole house to school._

_As soon as he finished picking his things and placed them inside his folder he continued to walk but unexpectedly, the waves that his radio was receiving was sort of cut off. He angrily placed it inside his bag but then the wide screen change the channel. It shifted to the news channel._

_He saw with his very own eyes on how Junius-seven was destroyed by the cruel Naturals._

"_And none of the passengers of shuttle number 02-14-06 survived. This is the latest news for now. Please keep in touch with the news channel." Then the wide screen became black just like in the mornings._

_He felt his heart crushing slowly but surely. _

_**Isn't that mother's shuttle?**_

_He shook that thought away and rushed back to their house where his father broke the news about the death of his mother._

_For the first time in his life, he felt lonely. This was one of his hindrances in life. It wasn't necessary to have a companion, right?_

_Well, that was what his father said. Learn to stand with your on feet._

_**I think this is the end…no one will be there to support me…no one…**_

_**End of Flashback**_

He again sighed and held his hands together, "Mother, please guide me." He prayed.

* * *

"Hey Stellar," Shinn scooped some ice cream from his parfait, "Who are you living with?" 

"Oh," she cocked her head to the side, "With my Uncle Neo and my cousins, Sting and Auel. My parents are both working in Orb and they come to visit me as often as I could but…they're quite busy for the moment so they come at least every break."

"I get it." He gazed at the window and something struck him, "Hey Stellar, do you know any hair accessory shop around or some frilly girl dress shop?"

She nodded, "Why?"

"My sister…it's her birthday in one week."

She laughed lightly.

"What's so funny with what I've said?" he inquired.

She shook her head slightly, "No…it's nothing. I'm just glad that some dudes remember their little sister's birthday." her voice suddenly became sad.

He gazed at her saddened eyes, "Why…is there something wrong?"

She looked away, "It's just…before I came here…I had this guy…my best friend…we both cared for each other and he gave me nice gifts for my birthdays. I was glad to meet his mom before she died. I pity him because he cried when I left and I'm sad because of his evil stepmother."

Shinn sighed, "I pity him…he's life is kind of…my best friend's."

She leaned closer to him, "Can you tell me about him?"

He smiled, attempting not to laugh, "Actually, it's not _he _it's a _she_."

"Oh…" she was quite embarrassed, "Please describe her!" she pleaded.

"'Well…" he drummed his fingers on the table, "She's blonde, like you," he pointed at her hair, "She has amber eyes, what else…bad temper, not so girlish…yeah, and her life…is just so depressing that's why I felt sad when I came here, she cried and pleaded me to not to move away but I just can't. My parents wanted me and my sister near them all the time."

"That's sad," she rested her head on his shoulder, "It's like our best friends' have the same story line."

He nodded in agreement. He looked at his watch and it was already quarter to twelve, he tugged at her sleeve, "Ne, Stellar, please accompany." He extended his hand.

She thought for a moment and she took it, "Okay but I get to choose the design and color.'

He simply smiled, "As long as my wallet can handle the price."

They laughed heartily as they laughed the ice cream parlor.

* * *

She rolled her eyes as she lay on her bed. She didn't care that her hair is still wet, all she cared is about sleeping and dreaming on the things she'll never have. 

One of those things was to study again in a private school. Yeah, before, during grade school, she still did but her mother, or rather, her stepmother forced her. Yes, she is intelligent and she can handle it but her heart broke apart at the moment she knew the reason.

She can't even believe it that Kira will study in a private school for high school since he didn't pass the entrance exam and he was so cocky that the test was so easy.

She burst into tears when she found out that her parents doubted that she wouldn't pass the entrance exam in the school. All the while, she thought that they believe in her but they didn't.

She turned on the other side and covered her head with her pillow. How her life did turn this way? There are too many reasons but she only wished two things.

Her mother and Shinn.

Yes, she wanted them badly back. Without them, well, more of without Shinn, her life would seem very dull and lifeless. It's like missing the butter on your bread.

She sighed. When will she see her Shinn-kun?

"CAGALLI! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He heard his ever annoying brother shout and bang on her door as usual, "OPEN IT!"

She got up in an instant and opened the door with a big wide smile, "What is it, brother?"

He rolled his eyes, "Dad has gone away with mother to a business trip and I'm the one in charge," he glared at her even though she hasn't done anything to him, "He also said that you'll be still be in your old, rotten school for the next school year. You'll be staying at Uncle Andy's place for the summer break. I think you're quite lucky this time, Cagalli." He said and left.

Oh god, if she could only punch him to death, then she would be happy but there would be many people grieving if he dies and many would like to stab her even more.

Why?

It's just that her little brother makes false stories about her and people dislike her even without meeting her. She went back in her room and got her ragged suitcase, at least she'll be away for a while.

After finishing her packing, she went downstairs and said her goodbyes. She was lucky enough that Nicol secretly drive for her to her uncle's place.

She hugged Nicol before she parted with him. She breathe deeply as she took hold of her ragged suitcase and went to the old house. She slowly stretched her free hand and knocked lightly on the old door.

She was welcomed with a warm smile, "How are you, Cagalli?" he asked as he took hold of her ragged suitcase.

"Fine," she smiled for real, "I'm glad to be here, uncle."

He patted her head as if she was dog, "Hope you're doing great in your studies."

She suddenly saddened, "Yeah, right…" her voice trailed away as she entered her room.

She sat on her bed, "Yeah right…school is great…"

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you people love the second chapter! By the way, Cagalli also has a stepmother. I'm just quite irritated. I want to take some lessons in rappelling and wall climbing. I told that to my mom. She asked me, "Where would you learn that?" I like to answer her…_in Green belt and Rockwell_. Of course, I didn't. She'll tell me that it's too expensive and I should think of some new things to learn this summer. Sometimes, I can't understand people…oh dear god…**

**I was also sleeping peacefully and she woke me up to fix the stuffs they brought. There were so many vegetables. God, didn't they look at the fridge before they left? Then they'll blame me if some of those vegetables get squash! God, life is quite…irritating. I wish I can run away for some time or have a neighbor who writes in fanfiction and we'll chat all day long and exchange ideas on our stories.**

**Sometimes, life is unfair though…**

**Well, thanks for reading people!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Difference**

**By Nareiya (but now it is under aneia)**

**Summary:**

**She feels that everyone is against her all the time. She feels that everyone despises her, even her own family but the moment he entered her life, everything became different. AsuCaga! Shinn Stellar!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh, crap. (Sorry for the language). Never mind. As what my best friend told me, don't expect some things to happen. I think he is kind of right. Things are kinda…bad for na-chan…read this chap to find out guys.**

**Yeah…**

**Anyway, please enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

As she sat on her bed, sad thoughts began to follow suite on her mind. Even though she gave her best to not to think negatively, she just can't help it. Well, one of the ideas she thought is that her parents always thought of her as a different kid.

When she was young, she wasn't like any other kid who can speak clearly by the age of five. She had this thing for mispronouncing words. She jumbles letters. Even if that is her situation, she gave her best in being friendly to all. She succeeded when she was in her nursery and kinder years.

She was a true friend to all and that is where she met Shinn-kun. Shinn is just like her but her problem is quite worse than his. He was trying to be good at all aspects because he was trying to make everyone proud of him. But for her case, she tried to be good at all aspects because she wanted to compete with her brother.

Her brother is pretty gifted. She knew that. He learned things faster than she could. Sometimes, she just wanted to give up but she just can't because she knows that there is someone other than Shinn that is hoping to see her victorious one day. And she hopes that that one day will come soon.

* * *

-- 

As she slept soundly in her room, her dear uncle who was greatly worried about her. He then entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed. He then notices a thick book on the table near her lampshade. He took it and began to read it…

**The journal stated:**

**_Things aren't just in my side for now. Things seem to be against me just like last Christmas. I was called as a traitor to their family's loyalty because I chose to spend four days in our national competition. _**

**_For that stupid, mere four days, I was branded as a traitor! How could they! They were selfish! They never wanted me to be free…well, they did want me to be liberated but they think that holidays should be spent with the family. They wanted me to be glued on their side all the time!_**

_**I wanted that contest badly and I practiced hard for it but they never understood my feelings at that time. When I was crying, I wanted to cry all to myself in my room. I was about to leave but my parents stop me and told me to remain on her seat. I was greatly devastated. I hated it really. **_

**_They always think that I think differently unlike them. Why? Is being different bad? Of course it is not and that is the special thing that God has bestowed upon us so that we would be unique. _**

**_No one is like the other. _**

**_Even twins have different hairstyles just to be distinguished from one another. Some people give their best to be unique in a good manner but others see it as a hindrance. It means for them that all should be alike. All should have the same ideas so that we would operate just like in a single battalion. But it isn't like that because it is not realistic. _**

**_Life is not like that. You can't call your life as 'life' if it has the same series of events over and over again. Then you might not encounter our forever teacher, namely experience. _**

**_Experience is the best teacher but the others that I am mentioning is that they want to have the same experiences but it is not like that because it is not the reality present in our world. That reality can only exist in our fantasies._**

He shook his head sorrowfully as he returned the journal on its original place.

He gazed at her, he can see her sadness even though she is sleeping, looking as if she is the most peaceful person on earth. He tucked the loose strand of her hair on the rear of her ear. He touched her face and whispered, "Be strong, you can make this through…"

That was all he said and her wished that it would come true.

Even though this mourning girl is facing tons of predicaments, somehow, God will make the way for her to be happy. Giving her a world where she could be herself. A world where she would like to die someday.

* * *

Even if he is sad, some happiness came upon him today when he did one of his daily chores. He collected the mail from the post office. Of course, before proceeding to their house, he scanned the envelopes if one of them might be addressed to him. He was happy when he found one. 

It was from his dear friend, Stellar!

He gave the letters to that conceited woman and he quickly rushed to his room, not forgetting to lock the door. As soon as he didn't heard the awful voice of that blasted woman, he tore the envelope and read the letter.

**The letter said:**

_**Dear Ath-kun,**_

_**Hi! It's me, Stel! Your most beautiful best friend. Ahahahah…neway, I was just looking around here in our town when I met this strange kid. We became friends! He's a nice guy! I even helped him to find the gift for his sister's birthday. His name is Shinn. He told me that he also left a best friend…and…more or less, your situation is similar with his best friend who happens to be a girl who has blonde hair like mine.**_

_**Well…I hope you're doing fine their, Ath. If I only know how to bewitch that darn woman…then she might be in the mental hospital by now. By the way, Shinn is my classmate too. Ain't I that lucky? Good luck in your studies.**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Your cute best friend,**_

_**Stel**_

_**P.S.**_

_**If you really want to have me as a shoulder to cry on, remember that we are only five airplane rides apart!**_

He hugged the letter. It means so much for him. If only he would have enough money, then, he would go there too. Even if he has no place to stay there, he knows that Stel's uncle would let him stay in their place.

"**ATHRUN!**" said by the irritating stepmother.

He returned the letter inside the envelope and he hid it inside his drawer. He faced the mirror as he straightened his shirt. He smiled at himself and he went off.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Mayu!" Shinn and his newly found friend, Stellar, greeted the young girl. 

She had that inquisitive look plastered on her face. She pinched her brother's cheek, "Baka!" tears of joy suddenly appeared on her eyes, "My birthday is on next week! Not today!"

Stellar laughed heartily as she saw this cute scene between Shinn and Mayu. One time, she remembered, she and Ath-kun where like that. Sometimes, people assume that they are siblings! Even in their school, everyone, even the teachers, thought they were siblings or cousins because of their closeness and naughtiness with each other. They fooled everyone at that time.

She wanted to relive those memories but that is not possible at the time being. All she can do now is to make new memories with her new friend, Shinn.

Speaking of that boy, he was now giving his sister a piggy back ride. "How cute!" she exclaimed as her hands were clasped together, envying them a bit. Shinn told Mayu to go down and she followed his order. He approached Stellar, "Wanna ride?" he asked and a joyful laugh was heard from her as Shinn carried her. She spread her arms, imagining that she was flying. She remembered something…

_**Start of Flashback…**_

"_Ath-kun…" she said softly as her hands were touching the ends of the verdant grass, "Can I fly?"_

_The young man who was lying on her lap, giggled a bit, "It's hard…" he said and she felt discouraged, "But…"he wanted to make a point, "Naturally, humans can't fly. They don't have wings like the birds who are free to soar high and venture nameless lands. Still, we have this ability to dream. When we want that dream to be a reality, all we have to do is to work hard for it and God will make it happen as long as we have total faith for it."_

_She stared at him with awe. She only heard Ath-kun speaking seriously just now, "I…wanna fly! I want to make my dreams come true. Can you help me, Ath-kun?"_

_He nodded his head and he kneeled. She then rode on his back and he securely locked his hands on the bottom of her rear. He then told her, "Remember this day, Stel. I will help you make your dreams come true!" he then ran as fast as he could although he was carrying her. _

_She then extended her arms sideward, feeling the air passing them. She felt that nothing would be impossible as long as she has done everything that she can and she gave her best to it._

_After some time, they were again under the tree, admiring the sky._

"_I hope I helped you somehow, Stel…" he muttered softly to himself._

_She leaned closer to him, "Yes…you did…" she replied gently but he never heard it but she knew that he knows that her reply was that._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Was it awesome?" he asked her after that tiring ride. She nodded and she smiled at him, 'Thanks for being a part of making my dream come true, Shinn…"

He had that confused look on his face about what she had said but he shrugged the thought away and he returned her sweet smile, "Your welcome!"

The moment now between them was serene but it was broken with Mayu's childish laughter, "Gotcha!" she then began to ran away from them with her phone.

Then it hit Shinn.

"No!" a sudden blush began to fluster on his face, "Come back here!"

All that she did now was to laugh at them, "This is a new chapter of my life…a brand new family…" she told herself.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm pretty sad now…na-chan…she's depress and you can find it in this chapter…about the singing thingy contest….I hope you can still enjoy this fic although it is not na-chan writing this. I'm doing this for her.**

**Ciao!**

**-aneia**


End file.
